


Space Cowboy

by chasingriver



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: Everyone's favorite space cowboy, Spike Spiegel.





	1. Chapter 1

Painted using ProCreate on my iPad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, a 'spacier' version, taking his name more literally...

Painted using ProCreate on my iPad.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com)!


End file.
